1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dental wedges, and more particularly, to a dental wedge for interproximal disposition in the interdental space for fixing a matrix band or the like in position about a tooth in conjunction with a dental procedure.
2. Description of the Contemporary and/or Prior Art
In many instances, it is customary for a dentist to employ the aid of a matrix band about a tooth when forming fillings therein. The use of such a band presents two immediate problems. The band must be fixed in position, and also must be formed to the convex shape of the tooth so that a filling placed therein will conform anatomically to the outer surface of the healthy portion of the tooth.
Conventional dental wedges for the most part comprise tapered wood or plastic sticks which are inserted between the teeth with friction being relied upon to maintain these wedges in position. Such dental wedges are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 351,065 issued to Miller on Oct. 19, 1896; 2,567,101 issued to Carpenter on Sept. 4, 1951; 2,607,117 issued to Baughan on Aug. 19, 1952; 2,611,182 issued to Tofflemire on Sept. 23, 1952; and 3,262,208 issued to Johnson, Jr. on July 26, 1966. All of these dental wedges suffer from the same shortcomings. The wedges tend to slip out of position due to the demonstrably poor frictional engagement provided and also do not conform properly to the tapered outer surface of the adjacent teeth thereby limiting anatomic correctness of fillings inserted and shaped with their aid.
Solutions to these problems were and are sought in many different ways which include a modification of the wedge, band, or a combination thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 532,722 issued to Dennis on Jan. 15, 1895 teaches a dental matrix which is held in position by a wedge that is taught to be expanding and has tapered sides with longitudinally extending concave grooves that are provided to permit this expansion. This improved shape enhances frictional engagement but does not provide the positive locking nor the anatomical contouring of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,629,930 issued to Lane on Mar. 3, 1953 teaches a temporary wall for use in conjunction with the filling of dental cavities which includes a pair of complementary tapered elements that are placed on opposite sides of a band disposed in between adjacent teeth. This device requires manipulation on both the buccal and lingual sides of the teeth and also requires locking of a set screw in position for use, all of which significantly increases the manipulation required over the use of a conventional matrix band and a wedge.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,891,313 issued to Crowley on June 23, 1959; and 3,108,377 issued to Meyer on Oct. 29, 1963 each teach dental wedges which are tapered to eliminate the shortcomings of other prior art wedges. However, neither wedge teaches means for positively engaging and locking the wedge into position and mere friction is relied upon. Such is also the case with U.S. Pat. No. 2,782,503 issued to Thompson on Feb. 26, 1957. While Thompson and Meyer purport to conform to the contour of the outer surface of the teeth in between which these wedges are inserted, the actual conformity is minimal since the point of tangency between the curved surface of the tooth and the flat sides of these wedges are the only portions, if any, where any shaping approaching that of the tooth can take place.
Alternate approaches to solve these problems are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,795,052 issued to Mowery on Mar. 5, 1974; and 2,090,904 issued to Singer on Apr. 24, 1937. Mowery teaches a substantially flat matrix band which has a wedge portion fixedly secured thereto and Singer teaches a matrix which incorporates therein a wedge for insertion interproximally. Neither of these devices adequately simulate the contour of the tooth to be filled or provide means for positively locking these devices in position.
The present invention overcomes the aforenoted problems by providing a dental wedge which incorporates means for positively engaging the teeth between which it is inserted and for thereby locking the wedge therebetween. In addition, the present invention provides means for forming the matrix band which it is used in conjunction with to conform substantially to the anatomical contour of the tooth thereby simulating the concave and bulbous papillia of the gingiva.